Meerkat armada
by StoryMaker7
Summary: I just made a TF armada where all the characters are meerkats. The story starts of with optimus and his two men looking for a new home when they come across some pups. on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Out in the Kalahari dessert three male meerkats walkd side by side as they came up a hill and then sat down.**

**The first one was dark blue at his upper body, red under side and a bit on his legs, white on his under side and face, and some gold hear and thier. His eyes where gold. On his head he had a bandana like thing with two pointy ear like things. He was the biggest of the three.**

**The other one had almost sky blue on his head and other parts of his boddy, white, and some red, and gray on his face. He had red eyes and a red visors.**

**The smallest and youngest of the group was yellow on his upper body, red on his under side and legs, gray on his upper legs, and some white and on his face. He had blue eyes and a blue visor on his head. **

**The youngest said "Hey Optimus why are we out here again?" **

**The largest then said "We're looking for new land for the Autobots Hotshot. Our home, Cybertron manner, is no longer safe with the Decepticons continuous raids and attacks." **

**The one with red eyes then said "Optimus was it really necessary to bring the young teen along? He's barely a warrior." **

**Optimus then said "He may be young Redalert, but he is a warrior non the less. Plus we need his help in finding a new home. He was always good at picking out places with the best insects where. Plus he can make a good shelter pretty fast." **

**Hotshot puffed his chest out proudly and then said "Then why did we bring Red along?" **

"**Because he's our doctor and also a valuable warrior." Optimus replied. **

**Now it was Redalert's turn to puff out his chest. Suddenly the medic saw a borrow in the distance. He sniffed the air and said "Optimus? There's a borrow down there. I think I smell some meerkats down their." **

"**Then let's check it out, but carefully." The leader responded. The two nodded their heads and they all ran down to check it out.**

**When they got to the hole they stuck their noses in to see what was in there and where shocked to see five meerkat pups all huddled up sleeping.**

**The first one was blue and balck on his face and under belly, with some sky like blue flames and his legs. He had blue eyes and had a bandana like Optimus only his ear things looked like his flames. He was male.**

**The second was orange and tan brown under belly and face, he had two yellow lines going down his back and up to the tip of his tale. He had a bandana with two wing like ears on his head. He also had brown eyes. He was male. He seamed to be the second smallest.**

**The third one was female and was red on her upper body, white on her under side elbows, tip of her tale, her face, the rim of her ears and paws. She also had white lightning design on her legs.**

**The fourth one was the tallest and was blue green like on his upper body. He had three yellow stripes on his upper pack. His tale tip was yellow and he had brown eyes.**

**The last one was the smallest put he was the heaviest. He was tan and blue. Also he had black eyes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The pups where shaking in fear. Optimus said "Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." **

**The blue flamed one said "Who are you." **

"**We are the Autobots. I am Optimus prime. Leader of the Autobot mob. This is Redalert." he pointed to him. "And this is hot shot." he pointed to the other. "What are your names and what are you doing here by your self's?" **

**The blue and black one with Flames said "I'm Rad, and these are my friends." **

"**Hey I'm Carlos." the brown and yellow one said.**

"**I'm Alexis." said the red and white one.**

"**I'm Billy." the blueish greenish with yellow one said.**

"**And I'm Fred." said the blue and tan one.**

"**Nice to meet all of you. Now where did you all come from." **

**Rad said "Well you see." **

**Flash back**

_Out in the dessert Rad is wondering around yelling in the middle of a battle "Mom, dad! Where are you?!" He then saw an eagle come after him. "AHHHH!" he ran as fast as he could, but the bird scooped him up. "Let me go!" he bit the bird and he fell to the ground. "Ow…." He walked around in a daze for half the day until he collapsed. "Hey amigo, are you okay." he looked up to see Carlos and said "I don't now. Who are you?" "My name is Carlos. What's your's?" " I'm Rad. Why are you here all by yourself?" "I could ask you the same thing, but I'll tell you. I got separated from my family during a battle." "Really? Me too. Only I got scoop up by and eagle and I bit it so I fell." "Wow you survived an eagle!" "Yup." "So what should we do know." "I don't know." "Maybe you need to get some food." They both turned around to see Alexis. "Who are you?" Rad asked. "I'm Alexis." "What are you doing here?" asked Carlos. "I also got separated from my family during a fight." "Really?" Rad said. She nodded her head and said "The ones that fought my family where bit and mean. Their leader had two big horns on his head." "That's the same guy we saw!" they said together. "Really!" "We did too!" They turned around to see Billy and Fred. "You guys too?" They all asked. "Yup." said Billy._

**End Flash back.**

"So we all decided to travel together and find out families."

Optimus and the other two had looks of fright. Optimus then said "Pup's. I don't know how to say this, but those where the Decepticons that attacked your families and well that was their leader Megatron."

"SO?" they all asked.

"Your families may not of survived the attacks."

"WHAT!" they all shouted and had looks of sadness on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

The three adult meerkats huddled themselves around the pups to comfort them as they cried over the loss of their parents and families. Optimus said "It's alright now. We'll protect you."

Rad looked up to him and said "You will?"

The three adults nodded their heads. The pups smiled until they heard a grumbling sound. They turned to the tan and blue meerkat named Fred. He said "I'm hungry."

Billy then said "You're always hungry."

"I eat when I'm upset okay!" then he began to cry again.

Hotshot said "Uh…..don't cry. I'll find you some food. Come with me." So they all fallowed the yellow kat and he took them to a field. Red and Optimus took sentry as Hotshot fed the pups. Thought they seamed to know how to find their own food also. Rad kept keeping his head up. Optimus went up to him and said "What are you doing?" "I don't want a bird to come down and eat us."

"Right. You survived an eagle attack."

"I know I seam like a week little pup for worrying so much."

"Actually I admire you for your concern. You should always be prepared. That will make you a great sentry. But I'm looking out so just relax and eat okay."

Rad nodded his head and began to get some food.

After their meal the all went back to the borrow and sat down in the shade. Rad then said "So who are you guys?" "And where did you come from?" asked Alexis.

Optimus cleared his throat and said "We are from Cybertron manner. Our family is known as the Autobots. We are many in numbers. We are also the enemies of the Decepticons."

"Those are the bad guys?" Carlos said.

Optimus nodded his head and continued "They have over run our home and have hurt many in our mob. So we need to find a new home."

Rad: "But why dose he need your homes when he has all of our homes."

Hotshot said "Because he's power hungry and will kill any one who doesn't get out of their manner."

The pups started to whimper again, knowing that that's what happened to their parents.

Red glared at him and said "Hotshot!" he then turned to the pups and said "Shhh… Don't worry we won't let him get to you. We do need however a new home so we can refresh ourselves and maybe become strong enough to overthrow the Decepticons from power."

Billy then said "So you just need to get stronger and you can beat them."

Optimus said "That's what were trying to do. But we still need to bring the rest of our mob with us so they can be strong enough too."

The sun was setting now and Red alert then said "Well it's time for bed."

"Awww…"

"Come on you pups." said Red.

They all snuggled up and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day they all woke up to sun themselves. Alexis said "I love a good sun bath."

Optimus chuckled at this. She reminded him of his mate Elita-One.

Fred then said "Can we go know I'm starving."

The pups ground at this but the adults just chuckled at this. Optimus then said "Lets move out men."

"Hey!" yelled Alexis.

"And girl."

She stuck her nose up and pranced ahead.

Fred then said "Alright food!" and scurried after her.

"Aaahh!" they heard the two yell and they came back running.

Optimus said "What's going on." suddenly four big meerkats come out of the shrub. One was red and white and his back was up in two directions so it looked like he had wings, they where white and so was his face. His eyes where orange.

There was also one that was all tan and green eyes, he head a squire viser on one eye.

The other one had orange and purple he had a spiky like back of fur.

Then finely a purple and green one with horns that where strapped to his head came up. He snarled and said "Optimus. We meat again."

The three Autobots surrounded the pups and snarled at the Decepticons.

"What do you want?" Optimus said growling.

Megatron frowned and saw the pups, he then said "Oh now this just won't do. Men get the pups while I try to dispose of these three."

Optimus then growled "Not on my watch!" and started to fight with Megatron.

The Orange and purple one attacked Hotshot as the tan one tried to attack Red. They fought ferociously.

The pups tried to run but the red and white one grabbed Alexis. She screamed "Help!"

They all turned to this.

Opotimus said "Let her go!"

Megatron laughed and said "Sorry Prime but we need new recruits."

"Alexis!" the heard a small voice say and then turned to see Rad run up to them and bite the red and white male meerkat. He dropped the pup. And at this moment Red and Hotshot grabbed them and ran of with the others behind them. But before they left Optimus swiped his paw at Megatron and ran off. "Should we fallow sir?" said the tan one.

"No leave them Demolisher. There is always time to fight another day." they got up and left.

* * *

The Autobots and pups had ran off as fast as they could. They finely stopped near another abandoned whole and hid there to rest.

"Who where they!" asked Carlos.

Hotshot said "The red one was Starscream, the tan one was Demolisher, the orange one was Cyclones and the one with the horns was Megatron."

"I think we should save the rest for tomorrow." Optimus said and they rested there.


	4. Chapter 4

The meerkats from the small Autobot group had woken up to a very hot day. Billy yawned and said "Man it's hot out here." Carlos then said "Yeah I know what you mean."

The adult meerkats also felt the discomfort of the heat but had gotten use to days like these. They had already explained everything to the pups when they had woken up. Optimus then said "Okay now. I think that after what happened yesterday we need to move."

"What?" they all said confused. Red then said "Sir don't you think that it may be to hot to travel?"

Optimus looked at him and said "Maybe but with the Decepticons on close by I'm not taking any chances."

"But it's to hot." whined Alexis. Optimus looked at them. He knew that it was to hot for the pups but it would be to dangerous to stay where they where. So he then said "We have to keep moving, but we can all take turns carrying you pups as we go and eating as well."

"But Optimus-"

"No buts Hotshot that's an order do you hear me."

"Yes sir." he mumbled.

"Okay lets head out. Redalert you take Carlos, Hotshot you take Rad and Alexis, Billy and Fred are with me."

"Yes sir." the two adults said.

So they began to walk out into the unforgiving dessert.

After some time they had gotten to a brand new area they had not bean in before. The place was very wide open an there where a couple of rocks here and there. Red was carrying Carlos as Hotshot was carrying Alexis. Optimus was carrying Fred.

As they where walking along Rad was trailing behind a bit. He was getting a bit disoriented from the heat but he didn't want to bother Hotshot and he thought Alexis need it more. Hotshot wasn't paying that much attantion and before Rad knew it he was lost. When he noticed he said "Uh oh. Where did everybody go?" he looked around and saw to Kat for miles around. He shook and yelled "Help! Guys where are you? I'm lost." he said more weekly as his ears went down. Suddenly he heard the screech of an eagle and shot his head up. He knew that eagle. It was the same one that caught him when he got lost from his parents. He began to run.

Meanwhile the others where still walking when Alexis said "Where's Rad?" Hotshot looked around as fast as he could to try to spot the little pup but he was no where to be found. The others turned to him and tried to look as well. But they saw no sight of him. Optimus then said after dropping Fred "Hotshot! I told you to look after him." he put Alexis down and said "I'm sorry I'll look for him." he grabbed Alexis without thinking and began to run off in the other direction. "Hotshot come back." they yelled but he wouldn't listen. He just kept running and running.

Rad kept running as fast as he could from the eagle, since when did he start getting so fast?, he though as he kept running. But he was running out of energy. Suddenly he saw a large rack formation and hid in it. The eagle tried to peck at it to get the little meerkat out but he was wedged in to deep for the large bird to get him, but the bird was to stubborn to try to give up. It had almost gotten his tail and he yelled "Yikes, help! Somebody!" but no one answered him, until "Hold on Rad!" he heard Hotshot yell as he saw the bird was pushed away from the small formation. The shadows of the fight showed in the cave and on the face of the pup.

Optimus was running at full speed with Red and the pups fallowing. Red then said "Optimus what up."

"There's to time Redalert." said the blue Kat as he turned his head back.

Soon they ended up losing Optimus too.

Red came to a slow stop and said "Great."

"Red where tired." Carlos said as Red turned around to the pups. Know he was left all alone with them. And he was not a good pup sitter back home. Know this was worse.

He kept a calm face and monotone voice as he said "Okay well rest for a while but it has to be short."

They nodded and then collapsed.

Outside the rock formation Hotshot battled with the bird ferociously, but unbeknown to them a little red pup went into the cave. The red pup saw the blue pup shaking while covering his head and said "Rad?" he looked up to see that it was "Alexis!" he yelled in joy and ran up to her as they hugged and she groomed him.

They heard the bird scream in pain and they looked out to see that hotshot had bitten the birds wing and it was trying to escape. Hotshot kept a good grip on it but eventually the birds strength won and it flew off.

"Yeah go Hotshot." the two pups cheered, but as they where about to congratulate him a some rocks fell on him. They both yelled and then heard a crazy laugh and looked up to see the Decepticons, mainly Cyclones, where the culprits of what happened to Hotshot. Cycones then said "Oh the little Autobot had an accident. Ahaha."

Alexis got mad and said "You big meany! You hurt him." she growled.

Megatron the said "Oh this one is feisty. When she's older she'll make a good warrior and produce brave pups." she kept growling until Starscream jumped down from the rocks and advanced on them. Alexis shook at this but Rad got in front of her and said "Leave her alone!" Starscream looked down at him and growled but Rad kept a strait face even though he was shaking slightly.

Megatron chuckled and said "I think you're losing your touch Starscream. This pup is still standing." Starscream glared at his leader and growled, but he turned back to the pups and was about to grab "ah!" they said until the heard "Not on my watch Starscream!" the red Kat turned, but to only be slammed by the leader of the Autobots. "Prime!" yelled Megatron and began to attack Optimus which distracted him from Starscream. The hurt kat slinkered off to heal is wounds.

Red was getting annoyed with the young pups. All he heard was, I'm tired, I'm thirsty, I'm HUNGRY!

Red alert was about to snap when he saw a dust cloud not to far away and said "We have to hurry." so they ran off to help.

Cyclones had become bored and said "Let's go and have some fun Demolisher."

"Might as well. Let's get those pups." so they came down the formation and where about to pick them up when bam. Demolisher was slammed by a wounded Hotshot. He kept his front right paw of the ground and growled. "Way you-" said Demolisher and began to fight with him. "Looks like I get to play with you pups all by myself." grin crazily. But he to was slammed, but by Red. They started to fight.

Optimus growled at Megatron "What do you want Megatron."

He swiped a palm and said "Those pups of course Prime. More soldiers means more power, and for land to take."

Optimus was angered by this and bit Megatron on the ear. He shrieked but was able to get loose from his grip and said "Retreat!" they all did so. Even Starscream crawled away.

Optimus came up to Hotshot and said "Are you okay?" "Yeah I am. Thank you sir, and you too Red." they both nodded at this. Hotshot then looked at Rad and said "I'm sorry for leaving you behined."

Rad then said "It's okay, you came back and stopped that mean old eagle from eating me."

"Good job soldiers." said Optimus. The sun was started to set and he said "Let's all gets some sleap." "This rock Pattern should do nicely for tonight." said Red

"Umm…can we eat first?" they all looked at Fred and laughed. Optimus then said "Sure." so they all got a quick snack before they went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a special chapter.

**The next day the Autobots awoke to a cold and rainy day. Inside the rock Optimus and his men where making plans as the pups kept sleeping.**

**Optimus said "I don't want to stay here where we are so close to the Decepticons, but with the rain and wind coming down hard we'll have to make this our home for a while."**

**Hotshot then whined "And so close to con turff 'puff' great." **

**Readalert then reported "The storm is bad enough that even the Decepticons shouldn't be crazy enough to try and attack, plus Starscream was wounded so they would be one fighter down and that would give us a fair fight, which they are not known for doing."**

**Optimus and Hotshot nodded in agreament. The big blue kat then said "Hotshot can you start making a borrow so we can be warmer?"**

"**You got it." the young kat went straight to work but in the process got all the dirt to hit Redalert. **

"**Hotshot you must be more careful." said the light blue kat.**

**The young kat stopped and said "Oops. Sorry Red I was just having a bit of fun." **

"**It was not fun for me though." **

**Optimus then said "Okay that's enough you two." **

**They looked at him and said "Yes sir.**

**Redalert then looked at the pups and said "They'll be complaining about food soon. I better go out and get some." **

**So before the others could protest he was off.**

**Hotshot glared after and Optimus saw this and said "Hotshot what's the matter?"**

"**Hu? It's just that Red always thinks he knows everything and thinks I'm to young to do anything right." **

**Optimus then said "That's because Redalert has more experience, when you where still a pup he helped save many of us during battle because he always did his homework." **

**Hotshot then said "Yeah I guess." he looked down and then to the pups and said "So why does he act like he doesn't like pups yet he's willing to do almost anything for them."**

**Optimus then said "That's natural for all meerkats to give pups special attention. Even Decepticons." **

"**What?"**

"**It's the truth." **

**Hotshot was a bit shocked by this and didn't know what to say. **

**In a group of barrow a mile away from the Autobots was a Decepticon camp.**

**Megatron and his men had finely come home and went to their respected borrows.**

**Megatron went to his special leader borrow for him, his mate , and his daughter. Yes the tyrant of the Decepticons had a daughter. Her name was LeaderOne, his first born pup with Rubibomb. As he went in he took of his horns and settled down next to his red and black mate who was fast asleep, but as he settled down he was ambushed by a little clump of fur. "Yike!" yelled the leader. His teeth where bare until he saw who his attacker was. It was only his little pup. She was laughing like there was no tomorrow, at first he was annoyed but then went on laughing with her.**

**Back with the Autobots.**

**The pups had woken up and Hotshot was keeping them entertained as Optimus worked on the tunnel.**

**Red then came in and the pups tackled him as they said "Food!" the ate like they hadn't eaten in days. Red was not happy about being toppled over by a bunch of pups but he just got up and went to help Optimus with the tunnel.**

**Red was entirely wet and was shivering from being out so long.**

**Optimus saw this and said "Hotshot come over here and help me. Redalert you go look after the pups and get dry."**

"**But-!" **

"**No buts solders."**

"**Yes sir." **

**They switched places and Red began to groom himself dry. Alexis had become full and saw this. She came up to him and began to help groom him. He was shocked by the small amount of kindness but said nothing as he continued to groom himself. **

**Hotshot saw this and became mad he then said "Hey Red you should say thank you."**

**Red looked up at him but before he could say anything Optimus said "Hotshot get back to work."**

**Hotshot just stared in disbelief, but continued to work.**

**Optimus looked back for only a moment to see that the grooming was continuing quietly. He sighed and began to work again.**

**Once the other pups where finished eating they saw what Alexis was doing and so went up to them and began to help groom Red. Red was becoming nervous, he had never had so many pups on him before. He wasn't sure if he liked it. So he got up and went to a different spot, but they just fallowed. He tried again and they did the same, he tried two more time before he gave up and just laid down. They then started to cuddle next to his now dry fur. Red became stiff at this but was to tired to get up. Hotshot noticed this and then whispered to Optimus **

"**Hey Optimus what is Red's problem with pups. They just want to be with him." **

**Optimus was silent at first and then said "That's something he will tell you in his own time." **

"**Yeah whatever." he then went to the rock entrance and said "I'm going out to get some food." **

"**Food?" asked Fred.**

**Carlos then said "Hey Hotshot can I come along?" **

"**I don't know kid it's kind of ruff out there." **

"**If there's food involved then I want to go." Fred said as he got up, suddenly lightning struck in the air, "Yelp!" he ran back into the safety of Red's side, but he slammed into him so it disturbed the adult. "Umf." he gave a small glare but just put his head down again.**

**Optimus then said "Let Carlos go with you, but only for a small amount of time, we don't want him to get sick."**

**Hotshot nodded and Carlos yelled "Yupi!" as he ran up to Hotshot and they went out.**

**Carlos stood close to Hotshot as they went along and tried not to get wet. Unknown to them that a large furry figure was stocking them. **

**They soon came to a small field and started to dig for grubs. Carlos said "Hey Hotshot I found a scorpion." Hotshot looked back at the little pup and found what he said was true. "Hold on Carlos let me disarm it." he grabbed the tail and cut off the stinger. Carlos then did the rest. "Yes I did it." cheered the pup. Hotshot smiled at this and picked up his food, Carlos did the same. They then started their way back to the rock cave. The figure still fallowed. **

**Half way to the rock Hotshot smelled something in the brush and said "Carlos wait." **

**The pup stopped in his tracks. He was ahead of the adult kat. Suddenly a small spotted cat, that seemed huge to them, came from behind a rock and in front of the pup. "Aaah!" yelled the pup. Hotshot got in between them and growled. Hotshot then said "Carlos go get the others." **

"**But-" **

"**No buts soldier that's an order."**

**Shocked by how much he sounded like Optimus, Carlos nodded and ran off into the dessert. **

**Hotshot then started to bite at the cats legs.**

**Carlos ran as fast as his little legs could carry him but felt like he could never make it. He started to yell "Help, Help, Hotshot needs help!" **

**Inside the cave the other Autobots heard this and so did the pups. They all ran out and fallowed the noise, but as lightining struck Fred yelped and ran back inside. Billy saw this and went back to get his friend. The others didn't noticed they just kept going.**

**When they finely reached Carlos he had collapsed on the sand panting like crazy. Rad and Alexis where the first to reach him and ask "What happened?"**

**He panted out "Hotshot, big cat, fighting." he then passed out. "Carlos!" they both exclaimed. Redalert came up to him, he started to sniff him and put his ear to his chest, he then said "He's fine he just passed out. And what did he mean by Hotshot was fighting a cat, Alone! He could be killed." **

"**We have to help him Redalert." said Optimus but Red then said "Optimus you should stay here, even you can't take on a cat, but I have an idea to stop it."**

**Optimus nodded and said "I trust you my friend." **

**Redalert nodded and started tracking Hotshots scent. **

**Optimus looked back at the pups and discovered "Where are Billy and Fred?" the two awake pups just shrugged. **

**Back in the rock "Come on you fraidy kat." said Billy.**

"**NO I WON'T GO I WHANT MY MOMY!" **

"**What are you so afraid of?" **

"**It was raining just like this when I got separated from her."**

**Billy was shocked by this. He looked at his friend with sadden eyes and lay down next to his friend and said "I miss my parents too." **

**Fred looked at him sniffling. Billy then said "Why don't you tell me what happened?" Fred then started to explain what happened that day he got lost. And how his mom would groom his ear to calm him down.**

**Hotshot had just gotten swatted by the cat and landed in the sand hurt. It was about to pounce on him as he panted, but as it inched closer a blue kat came out and spat at the cat's eye. The cat yowled and ran off. **

**Hotshot looked at the blue kat and said "Optimus?" but as the kat turned around he said "Red?" it was Redalert coming up to him and said "Can you walk?" Hotshot got up and said "Yeah." Red then said "What where you thinking you could of bean killed?" **

"**I was protecting Carlos." **

"**Did you even think of a strategy?"**

"**How can I when it's attacking me, all I could think about was given Carlos enough time." **

"**Well he's unconscious from all the running." **

"**What?" **

"**He was over exerted." **

"**Ah man I didn't think that-"**

"**That's right you didn't think, next time use your head it could save you and those around you!" **

"**My instincts just kicked in!" yelled Hotshot.**

"**Well sometimes their not enough!" the medic was panting now. Hotshot was shocked, he had never seen the medic like this before. **

**Red just continued "Sometimes their just not good enough, my instincts weren't good enough, I I I lost him." he started to shake, but not from the soaking rain. Hotshot just kept silent, he new the medic needed this. "My pup, my only pup, Wrench, he was so beautiful." he curled up into a ball. "My mate has bean depressed ever since, we don't even want to try, all because of that spotted cat." Hotshot lay next to him and started to groom his friend as he sobbed. **

**Optimus and the pups entered the cave as he carried Carlos. He saw the other two pups curled up together. He laid Carlos next to them.**

**Suddenly "MEOWWW!" Optimus was knocked out by the cats paw as it hit him.**

**Hotshot and Redalert's heads shot up as they heard the sound of the cat and then "Help!" the sound of the pups in danger.**

**Red glared and said "NO! Never again!" he ran off at speeds that Hotshot had no idea that the medic could reach. He fallowed and when they got there they saw the cat reaching a paw into the cave and suddenly "AAH!" the cat had dragged out Alexis by the tail and was about to deliver a final blow. **

**Redalert saw Alexis change into his son Wrench. He was white and red and looked to him and said "Help me!" Alexis's voice brought him back to reality and he got an idea. He saw the rock on the top of the cave and said "Hotshot distract him." **

"**What?" he saw the medic go behind the cave and disappear. **

**Hotshot was tired but as the cat was about to give his final blow, he attacked biting the legs again. The cat turned to him and was about to strike when a rock fell onto its head. The cat fell unconscious. Hotshot looked up to see Red on top of the rock cave. He then said "Go and get Optimus we have to leave now." Hotshot nodded.**

**Hotshot entered the cave and saw an unconscious Optimus while the other pups try to wake him up. Hotshot went up to his leader and nuzzled him, he woke up and said "Ugh, Hotshot the cat." **

"**Taken care of, but Red said we have to leave."**

**Optimus nodded and got up with the help of the yellow kat. They all walked out and Red was comforting Alexis. Hotshot smiled at this. Optimus noticed the smile and figured out that Red must of told him. **

**They then went on their way to find a new home. They walked for a while until they found an abandoned camp. They all settled in, the rain was calming down now so it was more peaceful. They all started to fall asleep. A small bit of thunder cracked but Billy groomed Fred by the ear and he did not stir. Hotshot found his own spot but found that Red wasn't joining the adults. He was walking up to the pups and lay down with them. They all snuggled up to him and the medic actually smiled as he snuggle back. Optimus and Hotshot both smiled at this and joined them. They all slept peacefully that night.**


End file.
